


Real Magic

by dustjacketduck



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustjacketduck/pseuds/dustjacketduck
Summary: In pursuit of real magic, they ended up creating their own.





	

His grandfather's house was large. It would have been too large for Fakir's liking, except that it meant he rarely had to see his grandfather, which turned out to be a blessing.

He hadn't been staying there for two days when he met Ahiru.

The doorbell rang, followed by a clumsy knock, and then he was talking to his energetic red-haired neighbor.

“S-so I saw you arrive a few days ago, a-and I- oh, my name's Ahiru, and I live next door, so I thought I'd come say hi, so, uh, hi!”

Ahiru was beyond annoying, illegally endearing, and exceedingly adorable. She seemed to sense that, no matter how much he pretended to push her away, he needed company. And as months passed by, he needed _her_.

Originally, she confessed, she'd only tried to befriend him to get inside of Drosselmeyer's mansion, which she'd needed access to for a while. But that had turned genuine, and she was left with a predicament.

But he found out about none of that until later.

All he knew at the beginning was that when she was there, a too-large hollow mansion could feel like a home. Her voice filled the high-ceilinged rooms, her colors brought the dull wood and cobwebs to life, and her constant movement brushed the dust off of every surface. There were so many rooms, but there never seemed to be enough for her to run through, laughing. He could never catch up with her--and he never had to.

After a month, she approached him, eyes aglow, and explained about the rumors of a portal to a magical world that could only be accessed from the mansion.

Fakir scoffed at the idea. It was an old house, sure, but that didn't mean it was magical. So he wasn't sure what exactly she said to convince him to help her try to open it.

They spent hours in the library for a month, scavenging through every book to try to find a clue. Ahiru was good at picking out which books would help, then she'd hand them to Fakir, stretch, and lean against him. Sometimes she'd fall asleep like that, and he'd let himself just relax and read, putting an arm around her so she wouldn't fall over into a bookshelf. All their findings were written in a notebook, one that Ahiru took home with her every night but was filled with pages of Fakir's neat script.

School started all too soon. Fakir never cared for it that much, and this one seemed to be worse. That fact that most of his peers seemed to avoid him like the plague didn't bother him that much--he didn't like to be surrounded by many people anyway, and Mytho was always nice to him--but it did bother him that Ahiru wasn't there. There was only one school in the area, so he couldn't fathom why she possibly wouldn't be there.

He wanted to ask her about it, but between school and schoolwork, he virtually never got to see her, and on weekends and rare occasions where he did, there were always other things taking his attention.

Such as their continued investigation to unlock the secrets of Drosselmeyer's mansion.

Ahiru claimed to have found the location, or how to open the portal, or any number of solid clues, at several points during the year, but whenever she did, she would get strangely hushed and somber about it, and make him wait to try it until the next break from school. Thanksgiving break, then Winter break, then Spring break all passed without success, until the summer finally rolled around again, and they were free again.

Fakir had gotten bored of the wild goose chase for magic, and would have stopped months and months ago, if it weren't for Ahiru's never ending enthusiasm for it. But even that was dwindling, and before long, it had completely faded. She never brought the notebook anymore, they no longer spent those long hours in the library anymore, and her conversation was filled with new, exciting subjects, a different one capturing her interest every day, it seemed.

So, instead, together they explored the town woods, bought sweets at the candy shop, went swimming, and generally turned the world into their playground; they were inseparable once again.

Fakir wasn't sure when, exactly, he had fallen in love with her. Sometimes it felt like he always had. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the present and the future.

It wasn't long before the present became a bright, starry night; the soft warmth of her hand and excited jitter of her voice; an exchange of mirrored expressions and revelations; the sudden sensation of her lips on his, the stammered conversation that followed. And in an instant he realized why she wasn’t searching for the magic world anymore--she didn't need that real magic to be happy.

Just like how she was magical to him, he was magic to her.

And that, in all it's simplicity, was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are actual magic and fantasy elements in this story. There's actually a lot more going on than is said outright--see if you can figure it out!


End file.
